My Name Is Valentine
by Valintine
Summary: Faye and Spike. My first fic so no flames please!! LOLZ!! Spike comes back to find out that Faye is gone and when he finds her she changed. Is Spike falling for Faye? Chapter 5 is rated R for sexual comedic situations! Chapter 8 is up! Come on PPLZ R+R!
1. The Return of a Cowboy

The Return of a Cowboy   
  
The roaring of the ship bounced through the walls of the Bebop. And a very familair ship pulled up. Jet walked away from his plants to see who the vister was.   
  
'Must be Faye again,' Jet thought. But he froze in his spot when a manly figure lended against the doorframe. Jet coudlnt belive his eyes when a low, sly voice called his name.  
  
"Hey Jet," Spike said.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike?" Jet asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Spike leaned back on the couch breathing out a puff off smoke. " Around. I had to clean up the mess I made and fix up the Sedicate which took longer than expected. Sorry I wasnt in contact."  
  
" I never thought I would hear the word sorry come out of your mouth. Are you sure your the real Spike Spegail?"  
  
Spike let out a short laugh and grinned. " I'm sure. Where's Ed?"  
  
"She's visiting her father on Earth I have to go and pick her and the dog up in a week or so." Jet sat on the chair across from the couch.  
  
" And the woman...."  
  
" She's on Mars."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Faye stayed her for about two months and she left. But she visits all the time and I visit her."  
  
" What does she do now? Become the whore she is?"  
  
Jet gave Spike a long, hard, cold glar. " Spike she went through the toughest shit after you left and she changed. For the better. Dont you ever call her a whore. Amazingly she makes anough money to live in her on aparment, and anough money to go out and have fun. She even helps me with some bounties and dosnt ask for money. Sometimes I give her money anyway but she uses it to buy me or Ed something. She's.........a real woman now. I find it sorta weird to say this but she's a really close freind to me now."  
  
Spike stared at Jet dumstruck. 'Could Faye really changed for the better in only a few months?' Spike thought hard then his mind came to Julia. Julia was kind in every way like an angel, but she was also the devil at times. Then his mind drifted to Faye. She was like the devil before I left and now according to Jet she's an angel? Spike thought on the subject for the longst time and then went to is room (which was still there) to sleep and dream of his sweet Julia. 


	2. The Spy

Heys!!! Sorry about the first chapter it sucked I know but my computer got screwed up. I hope this chapter will make you happier!! LOLZ !!! Enjoy!!  
  
  
A Little Spying Wont Hurt Anyone!  
  
Spike woke up rather early that morning because of hunger. Spike swung his legs off the bed and touch the cold floor with his bear feet. Standing up he walked to the kitchen and hoped to god that there was going to be food. The kitchen was dark and Spike found it hard to remember were the light switch was. Finally he found the switch and turned on the light. His eyes stung from the shocking feeling of light in your eyes. Spike walked to the refrigerator and spotted piles of paper spread around the kitchen counter. Opening the refrigerator he couldn't help but sneak peaks at the piles of paper. Surprising there was food on the shelf's. Grabbing a fresh apple Spike look at the papers. Most of them were taxes, bills, magazines and bounty information. Spike bit a large chunk out of the apple and noticed a letter. It look like feminine script so Spike read the letter…  
  
Dear Jet,  
  
Sorry about my disappearance a week ago, but I feel I have to leave. Its not about you though, you're a great help! I just have to leave all my memories of him. Don't worry I will come back to annoy you from time to time. Well, I would like it if you would come to my apartment for a visit.  
Your Friend,  
Faye  
  
Spike reread the letter a few times. Biting his apple again he waked to the couch, not taking his eyes off the letter. Spike went deep in thought. Then suddenly he had an apphifiny. A grin went wide on Spike's face when he his apphifiny made more sense the more he thought about it. When Spike ate his apple to the core he ran to his room. Spike dressed rather fast with his normal outfit and a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jet walked to the kitchen and not in the happiest mood. It was three in the morning and Spike was making a lot of noise. 'I'll just tell him to shut up and go back to bed.'  
  
"Spike! What the hell are you doing making all the noise I'm trying to get some sleep here!"  
  
"Sorry Jet but I gotta run." Spike grabbed his gun and put it in his jacket.  
  
"Please don't tell me your going to go and try to kill yourself again."  
  
Spike gave Jet that 'one in a kind grin', "Unless the person I visit is much more different than I expected."  
  
Jet gave a confused look as Spike left to his ship. Jet grabbed his head in pain, " Oh I need a coffee." Jet headed to the refrigerator and started to brew his coffee. He looked at his work all over the kitchen table. His eyes reached Faye's letter. Jet picked up the letter. The bottom were Faye's address was ripped off. Jet smiled and drank his coffee. "Go get her Spike."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Spike stood in front of Faye's apartment building. Breathing in a puff of smoke he relaxed. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. His attention turned to the sound of engines. A large ship hovered over the street and slowly lowered to the ground. The doors opened and a few people walked out. Spike glanced at the girls, then his head jolted back to look at one girl. His mouth opened slightly as he checked her out. She was wearing black capries. A white top and a black workout jacket over. Spike's eyes finally reached her face and he knew it. It was Faye. Her green eyes stood out beautifully and her hair was pulled back in a neat high bun. She was completely stunning. His eyes couldn't turn away from her. His mouth opened more and his cig hit the ground. Faye turned back.  
  
"Okay guys, see you next week," Faye yelled. She waved goodbye at some people and the waved back.   
  
"Spike?" A voice called from behind. Spike turned and say a familiar face.   
  
"Benny?"  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"I've been fine. You?"  
  
He laughed, "You know me. *cough* I heard about Vicious."   
  
"Yeah." Spike turned back to Faye and she wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I saw you staring at that girl." Benny handed Spike a beer and sat down across from him.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"Oh cut the crap. I saw you. She is a looker though."  
  
Spike laughed. "Yeah I guess you can say that.   
  
"You know where she lives?"  
  
"No," Spike lied.  
  
"Look out my balcony." Benny stood up and walked out the balcony. Then glancing at his watch he turned back to Spike.  
"She'll be home in five minutes. She lives right there." Spike looked straight across and the balcony showed a perfect view of Faye's apartment building. Her windows were quit large.   
  
"You know a lot about her?" Spike asked.  
  
"I guess you can say that." Spike glared at Benny. 'That sly son of a bitch took my words and threw them back me!' He couldn't help but grin.   
  
"You like to be a spy, Spike? Its quit fun if you play it with a damsel." Benny walked back to his seat. " Since you have no other place to stay, you can stay here and play spy."  
  
"You've done this before haven't you?"  
  
"Oh I'm a pro at it." Benny laughed.  
  
Spike thought if this was a good idea. 'Well I should find out if Faye is worth it.' "Okay Benny. You got yourself a spy." 


	3. I Spy With My Little Eye

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the 2 chapter. Now the story really starts. OH and by the way Benny is a character I made up so don't get confused. And have you noticed that Spike hasn't thought of Julia that much!!! That makes me very happy!! LOLZ!! Sorry all Julia fans. Faye and Spike foreva!!  
  
  
  
I Spy With My Little Eye  
  
Sitting. Waiting. All alone on this chair. In the dark. 'Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean I didn't think that Benny would just leave like that!'  
  
'Well Spike maybe fate is doing this on purpose.'  
  
Spike looked sharply around the room. 'Who are you?'  
  
'I'm your brain who the hell you think I am?'  
  
'Oh but I never talk to my brain.'  
  
'Cause your weird.'  
  
'.....'  
  
'Anyway I'm pissed.'  
  
'Why? Because Benny had the erg to go out for a drink? Spike come on...You know what Benny's like!'  
  
'Yeah I guess your right.'  
  
'When was the last time we saw Benny?'  
  
'Well Benny worked with Vicious and me-  
  
'Vicious and I...'  
  
'WELL Benny worked with Vicious and I, before the whole fight with Julia. I haven't talked to him while we were on the Bebop and stuff. So I'm glad to see a friendly face.'  
  
'Wait what's all this WE stuff I'm the brain here!!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You herd me punk!!'  
  
'Did my Brain just call me a punk?'  
  
'YES I DID CALL YOU A PUNK! Oh wait Spike look..'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Your damsel is home.'  
  
Spike looked through Faye windows. Lights switch on and Faye walked in drench in sweat. She still had the same outfit on though, but her hair was falling out of her once neat bun. Faye grabbed a blue towel from the bathroom and wiped her face. She reached her hands up and did a light stretch. Then reaching down she touched her toes. Spike watched her every move. He noticed that she seemed a bit more muscular and her stomach was much more tighter. I know Faye could never have a flatter stomach, but now that her muscles were more worked out, she didn't look like an anorexic. Spike watched her hips move from side to side while she walked to the kitchen. She glanced at her clock than dashed to her bedroom. Faye quickly started to pull her top off.  
  
Spike leaned in closer as Faye showed her bra. 'Whoa!!! Spike don't be a pervert!' Spike covered his face with his hand and turned back. He couldn't help it. For christ sake he's a man!! He slowly turned back to see Faye in black underwear and bra. Her back faced the window and she unclipped her bra. She threw it to the other side of the room and Spike leaned closer and closer till.....BAM!! Spike fell off his chair face first.   
  
"Oh shit my nose." Spike grabbed his nose trying to stop the bleeding. His right hand pushed the floor to help Spike stand upright. Faye was no longer in her room. The show was over for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye has been gone for five minutes. Each time a second passed by Spike kept getting very inpatient. Even worse Spike was out of cigarettes. He wanted to go see if there was some in Benny's dresser, but he feared that if he left that Faye would leave. Than he would get more inpatient and he would start to smoke a cig every minute. Than he would start to chock and not be able to breath! So you see Spike was in a very difficult situation. So he decided that he would still wait for Faye to come. Spike looked through each window. Than he saw her again. Coming out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her and pulled all kinds of dresses and outfits out. Spike wondered if he should watch or show some sympathy. While his pondering continued Faye pulled the blinds down.  
  
"Damn it!!" Spike yelled. 'Well so much for sympathy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 minutes in the future....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blinds were finally pulled back up and Faye stood in front of the mirror. She ran her hands down her dress making sure it was fitting. It was a blue tub dress with a slit down her right leg. She wore matching shoes. Spike tried to think of the last time he saw Faye in a dress. He remembered she wore a red dress and Vicious was using her as bate. That was when I told her she sings of key. She really doesn't, but I wanted to piss her off for some reason. Spike brought his attention back to Faye. 'Doing make-up....oh man this is starting to get boring.' Faye stopped and walked to the front door. A few people walked in dressed up in fancy outfits. Spike wasn't that excited though. He stretched back on his chair and threw his feet lazily on to the table.   
  
"I need a cigarette." Spike said to himself. Turning back to Faye he sighed. Faye opened the door again and more people came in. One suave guy with brown hair slide into the room and grabbed Faye. Leaning her far back he passionately kissed her. Spike stood up fully frustrated. He grew a red color and felt like killing someone. Spike's fist tightened and his knuckles grew white. The guy was still kissing Faye. 'Stop kissing her.....now.......any minute now would be good........ hurry up.....WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM DID HIS TOUNGUE GET TANGLE IN THERE!!!!!!' Faye pushed him off and laughed playfully. Everyone laughed with her. Faye hugged him and they laughed in each other's arms. While Spike was really, really pissed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The terrible feeling of nicotine filled Spike's lungs. He was beyond mad now and he wasn't sure why. He just sat in his chair smoking. Staring at the spot were Faye once stood. The door behind him opened.  
  
"Hi Benny."  
  
"Hey Spike. How did the spying go?" He laughed loudly and then realized the face his friend wore.   
  
"You didn't tell me she had a boy friend."  
  
Benny's eyes grew wide. "She does!"  
  
"Yes Benny she does. Were you planning for me to find out the hard way?"  
  
" But-but she doesn't have a boy friend!"  
  
Spike leaned forward, "Than who was that guy with brown hair?" Benny laughed. " What's so funny about it?" Benny laughed louder and tears dropped out of his eyes. "What god damn it!!"  
  
"Okay Spike no reason to yell. That guy is Faye's friend." Spike froze. "He likes her a lot, but Faye doesn't like him. He goes around kissing her and she thinks that he's just kidding around."  
  
"Oh..." Spike relaxed and grinned. " Thank god."  
  
Benny smiled. "The last time I saw you act like this was when you first saw Julia in that bar." Spike was speechless. He remembered that all he thought about was Julia and just to see her face was a big deal. Now she's gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike rested his head on his pillow and pushed his shoes off.   
  
"Is the couch good enough to sleep on ?"   
  
"Yeah Benny this is fine."  
  
"You know tomorrow you should probable do something different."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Benny sat next to Spike on the couch. "Today you just played the game 'I Spy' tomorrow why don't you try to be an investigator..."  
  
"Investigator? Benny you are so weird."  
  
"Well you should try it cause, tomorrow I have to work and the maid will be here all day."  
  
"You have a maid? Were do you get all this money."  
  
"I have my own sources." Spike grinned. "Well get some sleep Spike tomorrow is another day." 


	4. A Goodnight Kiss

OMG Every one I am soooo sorry that chapters 1 and 2 were really stupid. I hope chapter 3 made you more happier! I'll make sure that my stories wont suck anymore!! LOLZ........Well in this chapter Spike fallows Faye around and gives her -how can I say- a goodnight kiss. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
A Goodnight Kiss  
  
'Today is the day', Spike thought. His normal but sly outfit was on as usual. He wanted to know what Faye did with her time. She obviously had allot of friends. Now was the time to find out how she meet them, but he had to be careful not to get caught. That would just make matters worse. Spike rented a ship, because if Faye saw his original ship that would just blow his cover completely. This wouldn't be too easy. But according to Benny, Faye is occupied all day long. Spike still thought that she must of done some type of sex job. Luckily Spike bought ten packs of cigarettes. He knew all day he would be smoking. 'Nothing I can do about that.' He grinned than stepped into his rented ships cockpit.   
He looked at his watch. Benny stated that Faye leave's her house at 12:30 everyday. '12:34', Spike thought.   
  
Than at that moment as if fate wanted it that way, Faye walked out. She had on a black skirt and a red turtle neck sweater. Along with old fashion high heels. She waited on the edge of the sidewalk. Spike watched her intently. The wind blowing her hair gently across her face. Spike moved his ship to a easier spot to see Faye's face. 'There that's much better I can my damsel.' Spike froze. What was he saying? 'Ahhh! My stupid brain and Benny put that word in my mouth!.'  
  
'HEY!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!'  
  
'ohh not you again.'  
  
'NEITHER IS BENNY STUPID!!'  
  
'what?'  
  
'Well...I think he's smart intelligent and drop dead sexy.'  
  
'Wait.....AM I GAY?!?'  
  
'I hope to God your not.'  
  
'oohhhhh I have such a migraine....'  
  
'Well I think you should maybe appreciate Benny and me, your brain,'  
  
'PLEASE SHUT UP!!' Spike hit his head against the steering wheel, repeatedly each time harder than the first. Spike stopped and held his head in his own defeat. His head was pounding terrible and his brain was pleading for some help. Spike looked out his window admiring the sky. His eyes moved down slowly and than he linked with someone else's eyes. Faye's confused eyes locked his. Spike freaked out and punched some buttons and the ship rose quickly.  
  
"That was too close," Spike told himself. Looking down he watched Faye boarded the same ship Spike saw her exit the day before. The large ship took of and Spike followed a mile behind. They must of traveled to the other side of the Mars, because the trip was so long. The ship finally came to a stop in front of a large building. The building was old fashion and suspended by pillars. Faye walked out of the ship alone and it took off. Spike landed his ship and followed Faye closely. He could faintly hear her red high heels clicking. Spike finally walked through the huge doors and entered a library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye attended her duties placing books in varies places, going into the back room, checking her computer dozens of times, and checking in and checking out book's for people. Spike just sat at the farthest table and pretend to be reading a book on the most famous bounties of all time. Spike got very bored after a while and decided to watch Faye more closely.   
  
He stood behind her and walked with her through the bookcases. Faye pushed a cart filled with book's and put them in there right places. Spike went to the other side end of the bookcase and watched Faye placed books in the shelf's. Faye picked up one book and looked at the cover. She look curious so she opened the book. Spike glanced at the cover seeing the words "Sex Through The Ages." Faye turned to one page and turned the book sideways in confusion.  
  
"Can somebody actually do that?" Faye asked herself. Spike smiled to himself trying not to laugh. He leaned slightly on a bookcase, relaxing. Suddenly the book slipped through Faye's fingers and fell onto the ground. Faye bent over and to pick up the book. Spike felt his feet slip after seeing Faye expose her ass. He lost his balance and fell on the bookcase, causing the bookcase to topple over. Than the bookcase hit another in causing that to fall over and another and another. Faye snapped up and look at the bookcases fall onto each other. Spike watched at the mess he caused, than finally after five more bookcases fell, Spike casually put his hands behind his head and walked away whistling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike sat in his rented ship thanking god that he didn't get caught. After ten minutes of waiting Faye came out looking very stressed. ( I wonder why!! ; ) The same ship pulled up and Faye entered. The place that Faye was going to was again on the other side of Mars. Spike couldn't help but wonder how she went through this schedule everyday.   
  
Twenty minutes later the ship landed in the dirty part of Mars with druggist on the street, homosexual's ran to everyone, and sluts rubbed on eager men to get some money. Faye's outfit was different this time. She had black workout shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail and her short bangs hung down. She look nice with her hair up like that, but than again she looked nice with her hair down too. She ran through the unpleasant crowd of people and up to a guard standing next to a door. Spike followed Faye and watched her enter the door. Spike went to open the door when the guard next to the door stopped Spike. The man was very muscular and had a stern look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He said in a very gay, girlish voice.  
  
"...(chuckle) Ummm....hehe.....I work here." Spike held in laughter  
  
"Your a dancer?"  
  
"Umm yeah..."  
  
"Well than what's the password?"  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Yes password please I don't have all day."  
  
"Well I just signed up and they forgot to give it to me.."  
  
"You don't know the password than you cant enter. Now please leave your wasting my time." HE said waving his hand girlishly.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Spike sneaked behind the gay guard and tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*BAM*  
  
Spike punched him right in the nose leaving him lying on the floor. Spike opened the door and walked in. The room was wide and completely empty. There wasn't anyone in there either. The room was really a balcony, but inside. Spike looked over the side and there was a bunch of people talking on a dance floor. They all wore workout outfits and there hair was put up. The crowd fell silent when a man walked in. He was wearing tight black clothing and his was in a very girly position. 'Is everyone here gay?' Spike thought.   
  
"Okay we to perform our show 'Dances Through Time', so we have to rehearse all day. Lets start with the first dance, 'Hound Dog.' Dancers in position!" Some people ran off the dance floor and some got in there position. Faye wasn't seen for a while. Songs and dances past by. Spike didn't know any of them because they were so old. Faye wasn't in any of the dances for songs from the forties to the nineties.   
  
"Alright great job everyone. Now were at the end point of the show. This is the twenties now. Where's Valentine?" The dance instructor yelled.  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Faye yelled. She ran out to him.   
  
"Okay starting position." Faye got in her position and Spike watched intensely. The music started the song called "One Mic".  
  
  
One time  
Yeah  
Yeah  
~~~~  
  
The song was slow and Faye so was Faye. But some moves snapped on the sharp beat  
  
~~~~   
Yo all I need is one mic  
one beat  
one stage  
one nigger   
front my face son of a front page  
only if i had one gun  
one girl  
and one crib  
one god to show me how to do things his son did  
pure like a couple virgin blood  
mixed with one fifty one one six make a nigga flip  
written names on my hollow tips  
plot and shit  
Mad balas doin my body is hood politics   
egnolgy it  
~~~~  
  
The more the song continued the faster it got. Faye's body moved sharp but at times delicate to the words of the songs. Spike felt that she really showed the feeling of the song in her moves. He could see it in her eyes. In her legs. Her arms. Her whole body.   
  
~~~~~~  
be bodies chopped up in garbage's  
c's watch us grew up and tried to follow us  
police watch us roll up and try knocking us  
One knee I dug  
could it be my time is up  
with my luck I got up  
the cops shot again  
bust up glass burst be dropped his Heineken  
Rica stains between the spots that I'm hidden in  
blackin out I shot back   
fuck gettin hit  
~~~~  
  
Faye moved sharply and went faster. Doing leaps and spinning five times in a row.  
  
~~~~  
this is my hood I'm gonna rape   
to the death of it  
to everybody come on   
little nigga's a strong  
regrets  
throug'n bull shit the room we need more war with you soon  
tip from the star son in the moon  
and it's like a police case streets sweepin the coppers  
sick of kids with no conshines leavin figure for doctors  
if you really think your ready to die   
with na doubt  
this is what nas about   
nigga the time is now.  
yo all I need is one mic.  
~~~~  
  
Faye returned to her slow movements but sharp with the beat.  
  
~~~~  
all I need is one mic.  
thats all I need   
all I need is one mic  
all I need is one blood   
one page one pen and one prayer  
tell god forgive me for one sin   
matter fact maybe more than one  
look back  
at all the hatred against me  
fuck all of them.  
Jesus died at age thirty three  
that's thirty two shots  
between blocks sixty and peace with thirty two   
which means  
one of my guns was holdin seventeen twenty seven hinges pro  
six went into you  
everybody gotta die some time  
hope your funeral  
never get shot up  
bullets tend through the inesent  
nothing is fair   
niggas hold up shootin from wheel chairs  
My heart is racing   
takes to the revenge at the end.  
~~~~  
  
She moved fast more sharper. Making her moves show anger and hatred to everything around her.  
  
~~~~   
I let this shit slide for to many years   
to many times now  
I'm strap wit it  
couple of macs  
to many nas  
if you nigga's really wit me get busy  
roll up the simies  
do more than just hold the smoke until you envy  
there's nothing in our way.  
They bust   
we bust  
They ros   
we ros  
let crime feel it   
I feel it in my gut  
let me take these bitches to war  
lie them down  
cause we stroll them em  
come on my nigga  
the time is now.  
~~~~  
  
She stopped and slowly moved her body. But out of no where she would do something sharp.  
  
~~~~  
all I need is one mic  
all I need  
all I need is one mic  
all against the world  
all I need is one mic  
all I really need is  
all I need is one mic  
~~~~  
  
Now Faye showed more moves. Moving faster. Leaping, spinning.  
  
~~~~  
all I need is one life  
one try  
one breath one man and one I stand  
speaks for themself  
they don't understand the don't want to see me on top  
to weak intistical  
talkin all that slick shit  
the same way these bitches do  
wonder what my secrets is?  
nigga's ya move brought the only if they know  
what your weaknesses   
I have none  
to late the crap done  
im blasting  
I'm a cool nigga thought I have it after  
don't you niggas  
don't you want me all the brawl   
only turn themselves flashin  
war against d   
some b is everlasting  
complete with big stars   
brothers lankin each other up in prison  
ya'll  
drama  
were does it start  
~~~~  
  
A guy came out and joined her. He grabbed her from behind. Faye turned sharply away and the once solo dance turned into a duet. Fighting against each other but than making it look like a need for each other also.  
  
~~~~   
you know the block was ill  
as a youngster  
every night it was like a cop would get killed  
body found in the dumpster  
for real a hustler  
purchase my brains   
nigga's through in dirt on my name  
jealous cause fee got the workin complain  
They just let me cause they thought I was finished  
should know she wasn't true she came to when a man caught his sinners  
stin in his plotin   
I never make the same mistakes  
movin wit the change of pace  
lighter load so now they came straight  
swell in my melon  
cause none of you nigga's herd he was  
tellin police I can keep this will   
this is crazy  
I'm on the right track  
finally found  
we need some soul searchin  
the time is now  
~~~~  
  
The guy grabbed Faye one last time and the two of them danced slowly, quietly in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~  
all I need is one mic......  
~~~~  
  
Spike couldn't believe that dance was preformed by Faye. She did it so well and made it look beautiful even if it was all about anger. She really showed talent. He want to run up to her and kiss her telling her to run away with him. She made Spike fell safer and more relaxed after that dance. Not only was she beautiful but she was a dancer with the need of love. Snapping out of it Spike ran out side to his ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While riding back to Faye's apartment Spike thought of something. Believing it was a good idea he sped up to Faye's house.  
  
After Faye went to sleep at her house......  
  
Spike's card slipped into the space between the door and wall easily, but the lock was different.No one was in the hallway, but Spike kept glancing back at all the doors. *Click*. Spike turned the doorknob slowly and entered Faye's apartment. After closing the door, Spike took off his shoes for less sound. He tried to remember which door led into Faye bedroom. Finally he found the door. His hand slowly reached for the doorknob, but he froze when a voice came from the bedroom.  
  
"Spike,' Faye called again.  
  
Spike didn't know if Faye was dreaming or she knew he was really there. Well he didn't want to leave not knowing the answer. Grabbing the handle he walked in. He saw her delicate body on her bed. A white sheet covered her body only. He could see her figure in a comfterble position. Spike walked closer and Faye body show more clearer. Her bra and underwear shown through the sheet and Spike felt the force to reach out and touch her. He very cautiously moved his body next to her's. Laying down he felt pure warmth. Warmth of love. He could sent her smell through the thin sheets. Her sent was sweet and comforting. Spike felt relaxed next to Faye. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and whisper romantic things in her ear. But he knew he had to go. He was breaking in her apartment.  
  
Spike was ready to get up and leave when he felt a touch on his chest. Faye turned to the right and faced Spike, but she was still sleeping. Her right hand landed on his chest and her right leg moved onto Spike's torso.   
  
"Spike," Faye whispered. Spike felt so nervous. He had to get out of there, but feeling Faye on top of him in this position was all that Spike wanted. Her leg on his torso her hand on his chest. Spike moved a little of the bed to escape Faye. But Faye moved her head and placed her cheek on Spike's. Spike was now fully nervous. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay, but knew he couldn't. He could feel her breath tingle down his neck. He looked at her face and smiled. For a minute the world didn't matter. Just Faye and Spike did. Forgetting everything Spike moved in to her lips. Briefly brushing his on her's. Pulling away Spike felt true happiness. He closed his eyes and felt his body relax. He kept his eyes closed for to long. He felt himself drifting to sleep. Than he did. He went to sleep and had fantasies of him and Faye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike woke up and slowly lifted his eyelids. Then he remembered.   
  
'Oh shit.' Spike thought. Faye stood in front of him in a blue sunflower dress that came to her mid thigh and her hair was left down.  
  
"Morning sunshine," she said with a smile. Spike was really scared now. Why the hell was Faye taking this so easy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ITS A CLIFHANGER! Well stay tuned for next chapter and you can find out why Faye is so happy. Oh and sorry if I got some words of the song wrong. Well R+R. Please no flames!! LOL 


	5. Your Wildest Dream

Hi hoped you liked Chapter 4. Oh and this chapter is rated R for sexual comedic situations!!! ; Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Your Wildest Dream  
  
Spike felt his stomach turn and twist violently. Sweat formed in his forehead. Faye smile turned into concern.   
  
"Spike are you alright?" Faye sat next to Spike and laid her hand on his forehead, than moved it down to his cheek. Spike felt shivers go down his spine at Faye's touch. "Spike your burning up. I think you have a fever. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I..I...I...think I feel fine...." Spike was at a loss for words.  
  
"You think? Well I was hoping that you would feel okay, because I want to go somewhere today." She looked at him and smiled. "Well say something."  
  
"Your-your not mad at me?" Spike sat up.  
  
"No.....not really. Why?"  
  
"Well I snuck in your apartment and slept by you."  
  
"Most of my dreams start this way."  
  
"Your dreams?"  
  
"Yeah my dreams. Why are you so nervous?" Faye laughed. "You know if you want to have fun in this dream you should really relax."  
  
"Dream?"  
  
"Yeah this is another torturing dream of me pretending that your alive, right?"   
  
"uh....yeah of course it is. This is all a dream." Spike went deep into thought. 'She thinks that this whole day is a dream when it really isn't.....Well this can be just another way to find out if Faye is really worth everything.'  
  
"Spike? Hello?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah sorry I dazed out."  
  
"Hmm are you sure your feeling okay enough to go out?"  
  
"Yeah I was just thinking. When did you start to care any way?" Spike said interested.  
  
"After you left. I thought that you were my future and since you where gone, I knew I had to try and get a better future. Also I remembered my past and in my past I was respected and loved. Now in the present nobody loves me. I hated being treated like that. I need love. Everyone does. So I left the Bebop. I left all memories of you and I wanted to try again," Faye looked at the floor sadly.  
  
"But I'm here aren't I?" Spike grabbed Faye's chin gently and there eyes meet. She smiled and Spike loved her all over.  
  
"Sadly your only here for so long." Spike pulled her chin closer to him. His eyes closing and her's did the same. Than she exclaimed, "Do you like waffles?"  
  
Spike jumped back, "Waffles? There okay."  
  
"Good, because I know the best place with the most delicious waffles you can ever dream of!" She jumped up and ran out of the room leaving a bewildered Spike. Spike looked through the doorway into the living room. Faye hopped on one her left foot and tried to put her right shoe on her foot. "Well are you coming?"  
  
"I guess I have no choice." Spike scratched his head and got out of bed. Spike grabbed his shoes and sat done to put them on.  
  
"Heh Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?" Spike looked at Faye.  
  
"Why did you sleep in your day close?" Faye asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well uh.....Its a dream anything can happen right?"  
  
"Right." She grinned.  
  
"Well lets go eat." Spike said.  
  
"Yes lets." Faye linked her arm with his and they walked to the diner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What will your orders be?" The ugly, fat woman in a tight pink dress said. The slightest move made her stomach move allot.  
  
"Umm we'll have the jumbo order of waffles and I'll have a chocolate shack. Spike what do you want to drink?" Faye turned to Spike.  
  
Spike looked at the fat at the woman's arms and leg's in disgust. "Whatever your having."  
  
"Okay your orders will be done soon." The waitress walked away her fat jingling with her.  
  
"Thank you!" Faye shouted. "Such a nice lady, I never seen her here before."  
  
"Such a fat lady."   
  
"Spike!"  
  
"What I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"Your so mean," Faye laughed. Spike felt something briefly touch his leg. He looked under the table and Faye's right legs was bent over her left leg's knee, swinging back and forth. Spike looked at Faye, she was looking at the other costumers. Spike grinned at his evil plan. He put his hand under-neath the table and he touched Faye's leg. Faye turned sharply and looked at Spike.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just thought...never mind."  
  
Spike smiled and went to touch her leg again. This time placing it on her thigh.   
  
"Spike! Stop!" She started giggling like a school girl. Spike didn't stop he only rubbed her leg more.  
  
"Oh come on you know you like it."   
  
"I...I...I do-"  
  
"Here are you waffles. Enjoy."  
  
The aroma filled Spike and Faye's lunges. They took there knives and stabbed the waffle. Taking the syrup and butter they covered it all over the waffles. They ate the waffles so quick that Spike ate three and so did Faye. There was only one left. Spike and Faye glanced at each other. Fire burned through there eyes at each other.  
  
"You cant have it." Spike said.  
  
"And why cant I cowboy?" Faye said.  
  
"Because you know that your in love with me, and you don't want me to starve do you?" Spike said.  
  
"Well you know your in love with me too, so don't act like I'm the villain here."  
  
"Me in love with you? Ha! Please."  
  
Faye's hands touched Spike's legs and traveled up to his thighs. " Yes you are in love with me." Faye smiled and Spike grew nervous. Her hands traveled farther and father up. Than her hands snapped back and grabbed the last waffle. Spike nervousness grew into confusion, then to really pissed off. Faye looked at him and smiled, "Oh Spike don't worry. Excuse me waitress."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you get us one more waffle please?"   
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"See your waffle's coming up," Faye looked at Spike.  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"But I wanted to." Se smiled again.  
  
Spike grinned, "Because your in love with me?"   
  
"HA! In your dreams cowboy." Faye bit into her waffle and finished it quickly. Spike's waffle came soon and right when Spike was going to start a conversation someone interrupted.  
  
"Faye?!?"   
  
Faye looked around for and noticed a friend. "Hi Tom." The guy named Tom walked over to Spike and Faye's table. Spike recognized him imminently. He was that guy who kissed Faye full on the lips. He was as built as Spike and his brown hair was combed back. Tom glanced at Spike than at Faye.  
  
"I'm afraid we haven't meet. Who are you?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm Tom, who are you?" His voice sounded annoyed and Spike didn't like him.  
  
"I'm Faye's boyfriend and that's all you need to know." Spike liked to say that, 'Faye's boyfriend. Rolls off the tongue nicely. Tom looked at Faye shocked. Faye looked a little confused too, but she seemed relaxed.   
  
"You have a boyfriend?!"  
  
"Umm...hehe...yeah kinda" Faye laughed uneasily.  
  
"KINDA?"  
  
"HEH! I don't like you level of voice your ruining our breakfast. Now go bother somebody who cares." Spike said taking a sip out of his shake. People turned from there meals and watched Faye, Spike and Tom. Tom grabbed Spike by the collar, raised his fist and punch Spike on the nose. Spike was forced back a bit, but a grin formed on his lips.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING ABOUT?" Tom yelled.  
  
"Your good," Spike said touching the blood under his nose.   
  
"TOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Faye yelled standing up and pulled Tom away from Spike.  
  
" Faye..." Tom said faintly over a whisper.   
  
"I think you should go Tom," Faye sat next to Spike and grabbed a napkin.   
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW!" Faye was scary when she yelled. Tom ran out of the dinner and everyone watched him go.   
  
"What a girl..." A guy mumbled.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" A teenage girl stood up pointing her finger at him.  
  
"Uh nothing, nothing," The guy waved his hands in front of him.  
  
"That's what I thought." The teenage girl sat down.   
  
"Spike are you okay?" Faye asked wiping the blood away.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Spike looked into her green eyes and place his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled. Spike smiled back.  
  
"So where do you want to go now?"  
  
"Where we can have some fun," Spike smiled seductively.  
  
"I know the perfect place," Faye smiled back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The carnival?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah were else can you get more fun than a carnival? Plus this one is right next to the beach and it has a boardwalk. Were can you have more fun?" Faye looked at Spike laughing.  
  
"Well I do know one place."  
  
"Oh Spike don't be so perverted!" Faye yelled. "What ride do you want to go on."  
  
"Since were here we should at least go on a rollercoaster."  
  
"Okay to the rollercoaster we go!" Faye pointed a finger toward the roller coaster and started to pull Spike with her. Spike smiled a bit, but also annoyed so he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, while Faye pulled him. The whole day they went on rides, Spike thought about when the went into the haunted house. Faye got so scared at one point she jumped onto Spike. (Think of Scoobe-Doo, when Scooby jumps on Shaggy) Spike thought it was hilarious because his hand landed right on her ass. They continued enjoying there time together, but Spike felt that they have to do something romantic sooner or later before he goes crazy. He did kiss Faye, but she didn't kiss him. They didn't really kiss. Spike sighed and Faye looked at him.  
  
"Are you not having a good time?"  
  
".....sure...," Spike said.  
  
"Spike don't be an ass. If you didn't like this place why did you come?"  
  
"Because I want to spend time with you."  
  
".......you never did when Julia was around." Faye looked away from Spike. Trying her best to not look in his eyes. Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Spike what are you doing?" Spike didn't answer he just kept running. "SPIKE!" Spike ran toward the Ferris Wheel and pulled Faye in.  
  
"Care to come on a ride to heaven."  
  
"Whatever...." The ride began and Faye avoided eye contact with Spike at all coasts. Spike tried to think of something to say. Something to explain his feeling inside. He didn't take a punch in the face for nothing. But Spike felt that Faye was worth everything now. 'Damnit what the hell should I say?'   
  
"Faye," Spike said. Faye looked out toward the sky, admiring the water. How the sun showed through the reflection on the water. "You know I had to go to kill Vicious. If I didn't it would happen again and again, till there was no more left."  
  
"Well there isn't anymore left is there?" Faye snapped back.   
  
Spike sighed, "Faye I think I'm falling for you."  
  
Faye laughed, "Well it's not like all this is real. It's not like if jump of this ride I'll die."  
  
"Faye I-"  
  
"Oh shut up." Faye walked to the door and opened it. The wind blew her hair all over the place. They were at the very top and Faye leaned out. Spike reached out and pulled her back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Faye kicked and waved violently around and Spike held her still. With his foot he kicked the door shut and did the same with the lock. Faye kept kicking and Spike let her go. She sat across from him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Faye what were you thinking?"   
  
"Not that you care."  
  
"Faye stop I liked you ever since I first meet you. But know that I think about it I think I love you." Faye turned to him and looked deep in his eyes. Not breaking eye contact. Spike felt a little uneasy. He couldn't see any expression in her eyes, but he could fell that Faye could see his soul. They finally reached the bottom again and Faye ran out the door her hand in Spike's. She ran all the way out of the carnival and onto the sand. She kept running, than she finally collapsed on the sand, laughing. Spike fell next to her his smile wide. He stopped laughing and moved onto of her to see her face better. Faye stopped laughing, but let out a small giggle once or twice.  
  
Spike moved in and kissed her on the lips. Faye put her hand behind his head and pushed him closer. She pushed her tongue in his mouth while her hand went through Spike's hair. Spike placed his hand on her cheek and deepened the kissed. Faye's other hand went on Spike thigh and gave it a tug. Spike's free hand caressed Faye's left breast. Spike enjoyed this so much. This feeling is nether close to what he felt with Julia. Faye pulled away and looked at Spike. The sunlight gleamed on her face, making her even more beautiful and irresistible.  
  
"My dreams never felt this real. I mean..." Faye touched Spike's lips with her finger. "I can taste you. I fell you."  
  
"Faye how much do you love me?"  
  
"More than you can imagine."   
  
"I really do love you."  
  
Faye grinned. "Do you want to go swimming?"  
  
"We didn't bring swimsuits." Faye pointed over to the boardwalk. A store with swim gear called 'Mike's Beach mania.' "Wanna?"  
  
"Yeah, and you better pick out a very sexy swimsuit." Faye smiled seductively.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike walked out of the store only to find Faye already in the water. The water reached her ankles and the waves were gentle. The sunlight gleamed on her and her figure showed out as a shadow. Spike walked closer to Faye in his new swimsuit. (NOTE: Spike is not wearing those tight Speedo type swimsuits, he's wearing the normal kind. I'm just not sure how to describe it.LOL sorry!!) He threw his clothing next to Faye's on the sand. The closer he approached her, the more he could see her better. She wore a orange bikini. Her top tied behind her neck and her bottom bathing suit tide at each side of her hip. Spike stopped walking to look her over. He couldn't turn away, than she looked at him and smiled. Spike than felt it in the pit of his stomach, love. His mouth opened ever so slightly and tried to move his body closer to her, but he was frozen. Faye walked coolly up to him and took his right hand in her both of hers.  
  
"Come with me Spike," she started to walk backwards. "Never go away."   
  
"Never...." Spike was still in shock as his feet touched the cold water. Faye pulled him more until there waist were under water. Faye pulled him into a deep kiss. Spike deepen the kiss by pulling her down into the water more. His hand messed in her hair. Faye moaned as there tongue's caressed each other. Faye's hands soothed Spike's back.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!!" Spike and Faye stopped and look on the shore. There was three teenage boys watching them. Faye pulled herself up. Spike just grinned.  
  
"Hey Faye wanna give them a real show?"  
  
"What are you thinking?" She grinned.  
  
"Lets make it look like were having sex."  
  
"I love the way you think." Faye fell on him again, really kissing him. Spike felt himself grow immensely (I'm sorry but I had to out that in.) Spike knew that the kids on shore must of been feeling the same thing like Spike. Spike than pulled her away from the boys to see her. She started to scream as Spike pretend to enter her.   
  
"OHHH! DONT STOP! AHHH!" Faye screamed. Spike held in his laughter, and tears came down his cheeks. "OHHH DEAR GOD MORE! MORE! NAUGHT! HARDER! HARDER!! OHHH BIG BOY!" Faye also tried to hold in laughter. Spike turned to the boys and saw there faces.  
  
"Hey! If you want to see some sex get a whore, or a porno video!!" Spike yelled so loud two of the kids ran off, but one still stared at Spike and Faye not blinking. Than his friends came back and pulled him away. Once they were out of sight Spike and Faye went into fits of laughter. Spike's head leaned on Faye's chest as they laughed. "Did you see there faces?"   
  
After a few minutes Faye finally spoke, "We should go. It's getting late. Do you have a place to take a shower?"  
  
"Nope. I guess that I'm gonna have to go to your place." Faye smiled at his sarcasm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye took her shower first and Spike went in after. When he was done he went in the living room looking for Faye. There she sat on the couch in her silk nightdress reading a book. Spike towel raped around his waist and Faye looked up at him smiling.   
  
"What are you reading?" Spike asked placing his arms on the couch.  
  
"Moby Dick."  
  
"Moby's Dick!!"  
  
"MOBY DICK!" Faye laughed. "You perverted man."  
  
Spike laughed with her, "Is it good?"  
  
"It's excellent. I'm almost done with it. I guess you need something to wear." Faye walked into her bedroom. Looking in her dresser she pulled out a pair of baggy sweatpants. "Here you go."  
  
"You like to wear men's clothing??"  
  
"No my friend left it here one day."  
  
".....What? Who?!?"  
  
"Tom's."  
  
"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!?"  
  
"Who Tom? No he just came over one day to go watch a dance and left some laundry."  
  
"Are you lying."  
  
"No. What you don't believe me."  
  
Spike looked in her eyes. He could tell that she wasn't lying and a smile lit up his face. "Yeah I believe you. So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Well we should eat and than, go to bed."  
  
Spike's eyes widened. "Well aren't we strait forward."  
  
"Okay..well what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Alright. You better get changed." Spike changed and went into the living room. Faye was hovering over the stove cooking fast. Spike could already smell the delicious food. He looked around her room. Spike looked at her bookcase and there were varieties of all kinds of books, like "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea", "Lord of the Rings", "Kidnapped", "Harry Potter". There was allot of books, but Spike didn't know any of them because he didn't like to read. His life was in TV. Spike looked at the windows and saw Benny's apartment. And there was Benny sitting on his chair with binoculars in hand. Spike could see Benny smile and wave at Spike. Spike waved back and closed the blinds. He closed all the blinds and Faye walked in with food. Spike sat down and ate soup, which was quite good.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook?" Spike asked.  
  
"Who said I couldn't?" Faye smiled and picked up her empty bowl and Spike's bowl also. Spike rapped his arms around Faye's waist, pressing his bare chest against the smooth silk. He hugged her tight and breathed in her sent. Faye closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.   
  
"Ready to go to bed?" Spike asked.  
  
"Already?"   
  
"Why not."  
  
"Okay if you want to already." Faye put the dishes away and Spike carried her to bed in his arms. He placed her gently on the bed and flooded her with kisses. She kissed Spike back than stopped. Spike looked at her confused. Faye pushed Spike down to lay down.   
  
"There isn't that better?" Spike grinned and nodded. " Good. Goodnight!"   
  
Faye put her head on Spike's chest and drifted to sleep while Spike laid there very confused.   
  
"Faye?"  
  
"Hm.."  
  
"Tomorrow go to the beach at 9:00. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just go there Faye."  
  
"Sure...okay."  
  
"Faye I'm serious. Do you promise?"  
  
"Yep yep, now go to sleep Spike."   
  
Spike sat up and Faye slid off of him and on the bed.  
  
"You really promise to go?"  
  
Faye stared into his eyes for some time as if she was trying to see his soul. Than finally very serious she said, "Okay Spike......okay I'll go."   
  
After Faye fell asleep Spike kissed her one last time and left leaving the sweatpants on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! DID YA LIKE IT DID YA LIKE IT!!! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!! ohhh I had to much candy....... well please R+R!! If I get allot of reviews than I'll post the next chapter.!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I KNOW I AM SO EVIL!! : 


	6. Faye Thinks

I understand that some of you thought Faye was to different so I want you to know that Faye is still Faye, and she will come back. LOL  
  
  
Faye Thinks   
  
Faye felt the silk press on her skin as she moved to a sitting position on her bed. She looked at the pillow were Spike had slept on in her 'dream'. She sighed and smiled, remembering her all the details. ' If only it were real,' she thought. Faye stood up and stretched. Her stomach growled terribly. Garbing her stomach she laughed at herself. The sky was cloudy and the sun wasn't out. It was so dark, a little to dark. Faye walked to the kitchen. On her table sat two bowls. Faye stared at them, ' I didn't have company yesterday...'. She shrugged and went to get something to eat.   
  
After her meal she went to her bedroom to change. She fell on her bed. " I DONT WANNA GO TO WORK TODAY!!' Faye screamed. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Hi Mike I cant come in today......well I don't know I feel like I got no sleep......OH COME ON!!! I GO TO WORK EVERY SINGLE FUCKIN DAY!! GIVE ME A BRAKE FOR ONCE!!......okay sorry I shouldn't of yelled.......YES!! THANKYOU SO MUCH!!.....okay I'll work longer tomorrow.....alright bye....bye......BYE!!" Faye threw the phone across the room. A smile spread across her face. A day off. Luckily she didn't have any dance lesson's. She looked blankly around the room. Than she saw it. A pair of pance that belonged to Tom.   
  
Faye immediately thought of her dream and Spike. She stood up not looking away from the sweat pance. ' It cant be.' A sudden bang came from the door. Faye ran to the door and opened it. Tom walked right in pushing Faye out of the way.  
  
"What's wrong Tom?" Faye asked closing the door.  
  
"What was all that yesterday?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Who was that guy at the diner?"  
  
Faye froze, "Diner?"  
  
"Yeah diner Faye. Why did you do this to me?"   
  
"Do what? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh cut the shit."  
  
"Tom what the hell are you taking about."  
  
"What happened between us Faye?" Tom moved closer to Faye. Too close that she could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"I-I still don't understand."  
  
"Faye why were you with that guy that said he was your boyfriend!!"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend!"   
  
Tom walked back a few steps his head shaking, "That's it Faye. We are through."  
  
Faye shut her eyes and threw her hands in the air, "THERE WAS NO WE!"  
  
Tom walked to the door. Before he walked out he turned back to face Faye. His face odd looking, "I forgive you." With that he walked out. Faye looked at the door in disgust. Her hands looked as if they were going to hit something, but they slowly lowered. 'Why bother.' Faye went sat down and pondered on the subject. 'Was it really Spike.....but it cant.' Faye thought over her whole 'dream'. She remembered the last thing Spike said to her.   
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Faye?"  
  
"Hm.."  
  
"Tomorrow go to the beach at 9:00. "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just go there Faye."  
  
"Sure...okay."  
  
"Faye I'm serious. Do you promise?"  
  
"Yep yep, now go to sleep Spike."   
  
Spike sat up and Faye slid off of him and on the bed.  
  
"You really promise to go?"  
  
Faye stared into his eyes for some time as if she was trying to see his soul. Than finally very serious she said, "Okay Spike......okay I'll go."   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Faye looked blankly about. 'He didn't say am or pm..... wait Faye you cant actually be thinking of going.' Faye bit her bottom lip. She had to know or else she would never forgive herself. She ran to her room and got dressed in tight jeans and a white tube top. ' I cant believe I'm doing this....'  
  
SORRY SO SHORT!! I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER IN AT THE LEAST 24 HOURS!! I PROMISE!! I JUST HAVE TO GO EAT. L0L STAY IN TOUCH!! 


	7. Spike

Well here you have it folks. As promised!!! ENJOY!! LOL  
  
  
Spike  
  
8:50 P.M the clock showed. Faye didn't know what she was doing, but in her heart she felt that she had to find out. Faye sat alone in the ship that carries her everywhere. It was just her and the driver. The driver was old, his hair was white and he had many wrinkles. Faye never spoke to him she didn't really trust old people that much. Faye sat behind him when all of a sudden he spoke.   
  
"Miss you seem to be troubled," he didn't look back at Faye. A small laugh left his thin lips. "Your always the happy type with all those people around you."  
  
"Well I use to be completely different."  
  
He looked through the mirror at Faye. "Well Miss you changed for the better." He gave Faye a comforting smile, that Faye returned.  
  
"Don't call me Miss please, it makes me sound my true age..." Faye laughed. The man looked at her confused. "My name is Valentine, Faye Valentine."  
  
"Wow what a pretty name. I once knew a girl with a name like that. She looks like you too." Faye looked at him not wanting to know more. "My names Robert Guillaume. The ship stopped as it reached its last destination.  
  
"Well Robert thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow." Faye walked out.  
  
"See you Faye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye walked onto the boardwalk and watched the sun come slightly through the clouds. ' What am I doing?' Faye asked herself. She wanted to turn back but her legs wouldn't listen. She walked on and on through the boardwalk not seeing one person on the beach. Finally she reached the end of the beach and turned around. Nobody was there. 9:15 her watch said. Faye growled, "What am I doing!!" She stormed back down the boardwalk. She couldn't believe how stupid she was being. Her eyes fixed upon the wood beneath her feet. 'How am I going to get home.' Suddenly she thought of Spike before her left. What he said. She remembered everything so well, how he looked, his smell of cigarettes, his one-of-a-kind grin. Faye felt all things in the world blanked out around her as she thought of Spike. All she could hear was the sound of her foot steps on the wood. *Click-click* *Click-click*  
  
Than her footsteps seemed to change. It sounded as if it doubled. *Click-click-click* *Click-click-click*. Faye snapped back to reality. She knew it she was being followed. Faye doubled her pace and so did who ever was behind her. She started to run and the person stopped. Faye ran a few more steps when she herd an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Faye why are you running?" Spike shouted. Faye stopped running and felt all her nerves go crazy. 'It couldn't be! It cant be.' But it was. Faye slowly turned to see Spike in his famous outfit and grin. Suddenly she felt weak and helpless. She collapsed onto the ground her right hand covering her mouth. Spike quickly knelt beside her. Than a smile spred across his face. " Miss me?"  
  
"What does this mean? You-you cant be real...."Faye felt tears run down her cheeks. Faye's right hand dropped pathetically down and hit the ground.   
  
"Faye remember," Spike took Faye's fallen hand and pulled it slightly over his upper lip. "You can feel me." Faye gasped.   
  
"Are you trying to tell me," Faye raised an eyebrow. "That all of this is real?"  
  
"As real as it gets."  
  
"Than....the dream .....was real also?"  
  
Spike grinned. "Yeah."  
  
Faye suddenly pulled back her face showed disgust. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Faye fell back. She laid helplessly on the boardwalk looking up at the sky. There was a long silence between the two. "Than....what you said to me....is that true?"  
  
Spike smiled. Moving his body he hovered above Faye. "Yep." Faye stared Spike in the eyes.  
  
"Stop saying that word it makes you sound weird." Faye said quietly. Spike moved closer to her. There faces inches apart, right about to touch when......  
  
"Hey guys look there gonna have sex again." Spike and Faye looked at the same teenager boys from the day before. Spike looked back at Faye and smiled. Faye looked at the kids in anger.   
  
"DIDNT YOUR PARENTS TELL YOU TO NOT STARE!?!" Faye screamed. The thee boys once again ran away. Faye looked back at Spike.  
  
"Lets go home." Spike said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike sat on the couch looking at odd picture's in a book called "Peter Pan". While Faye was on the phone ordering pizza. Spike felt Faye's breath run down his neck. He looked back at her face. Her eyes were fixed on the pages of the book. Spike stared at her lips wanting her so badly. But what if things are different now that she knows everything. Faye snatched the book out of his hands and walked around the couch. She look at the book with full attention eyes. Spike just looked at her confused.  
  
"I love this book," Faye said. "I didn't know you liked to read."  
  
"I don't." Spike said, no emotion in his voice. "I was looking at the hot chick in the picture."  
  
"Tinkerbell?"  
  
"Tinkerbell? What kind of name is that?" Spike asked.  
  
"She's a fairy Spike. Don't be such an asswhole." Faye walked over to him and hit his head with the book.   
  
"Ouch!" Faye sat on his lap on raped her arms around him. Spike looked shocked, he didn't expect that. " I *gulp* thought you would be mad at me."  
  
"Well 50% of me is saying kick this guys ass because he played you in a little game, and the other 50% percent is saying don't let go of this chance." Faye looked at his eyes and she could see Spike loose his tension. He raped his arms around Faye's waist and Faye didn't move at all. Faye pulled away and stuck he finger at his face. "But don't you think your getting off that easy."  
  
"What do you mean? You cant beat me!" Spike exclaimed. Faye crossed her arms.  
  
"Well just have to see about that now wont we Spiegel?"   
  
"Whatever." Spike looked away.   
  
"Whatever? You really don't want anything tonight don't you."   
  
Spike turned back. "What?!?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Faye got off of Spike and walked to her bedroom.   
  
"Wait Faye. What do you mean by 'anything'?" Spike chased Faye into her bedroom and grabbed her arm. "Faye."  
  
"Spike listen I have to go take a shower so you go masturbate with the picture of Tinkerbell. Okay?"  
  
"......But........Hey I have a great idea. Why don't you forget about the whole Tinkerbell idea and I come in the shower with you?"  
  
"Ha ha. Nice try. I told you I was going to get you back. Well enjoy Tinkerbell." Faye closed the door to the bathroom and Spike could hear the shower being turned on.  
  
"Damnit.......where's that book." Spike said quietly. (sorry I couldn't resist!!)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike actually read the first chapter of the book after.....well...you know and after he ate a slice of pizza. He found the book to be actually good. He wanted to continue on the second chapter when his name was called.   
  
"Spike are you ever coming to bed?"  
  
Spike grinned in satisfaction. Placing the book back on the self he went to Faye's bedroom. Faye laid in bed with a red bra and red sweatpants. She held her book "Moby Dick" and read. Spike grinned wider and threw off his t-shirt and jumped in bed next to Faye. Faye laughed at his actions. He pulled Faye into a long kiss. Soon his tongue pushed into her mouth and both of there mouths were tangled in each other. Spike pulled away and started to kiss Faye's neck. Faye continued to read her book smiling while Spike kisses traveled lower and lower. Spike was just about to reach his climax point when Faye placed her book on her nightstand and laid don completely.   
  
"Nope Spike. Your not getting anything tonight." She said. Her hand pushed Spike gently off her until he laid next to her. Faye leaned closer to him. Kissing him softly she looked into his eyes. Spike already looked weary. "Goodnight Spike." Faye laid in her spot again and faced away from Spike. She still couldn't believe that he was there. She let out a sigh and was about to drift to sleep when Spike raped his hand around Faye's waist again. Faye relaxed more in his arms. ' Just pretend that your sleeping and he'll never know.' Spike propped up on one elbow and looked at Faye's face. She was so beautiful all the time. Spike knew that he wouldn't want to be any place else. Than Julia flashed in his mind. It's been so long since he thought of her. Than he realized that when he held Julia, kissed her, even made love to her he never felt this way. Maybe he wasn't in love. Maybe now he is in love but with Faye.   
  
Tomorrow he swore he would show Faye how much he loved her. But will Faye have a seduction of her own?  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT??????????????????????? Please dear god tell me before I explode!! Chapter is it 7 or 8 now I cant remember but. The next chapter is coming up!! 


	8. And So It Begins

Faye turned slowly around in bed. Although she was awake her eyes stayed closed. Suddenly she felt a feeling in her bones. There was a cold feeling in the sheets and Faye felt alone again. What if yesterday didn't really happen? Her eyelids shot open wide and she popped up on her elbows. Spike wasn't there. Faye sighed and laid back down. She felt like crying. Once again her dreams haunted her.  
  
Faye pushed the palms of her hand above her eyes and wept. Than a noise came from the bathroom and the door opened. Faye removed her hands from her eyes and looked at Spike's grinning face. He wore a pair of sweat pants and exposed his muscular chest. Using a towel he rubbed the back of his neck. Faye looked at him in confusion than with a sigh she covered her whole body with the sheet.   
  
"Faye...what are you doing?" Spike sat on the bed next to Fayes body.  
  
Faye uncovered her face and stared at Spike. "I don't know...." Her face and eyes light up and she laughed at her stupidity. Spike merely smiled, admiring her beauty. "I'm sorry. So you woke up early this morning."   
  
"Yeah I couldn't help it."  
  
Faye sat up and glanced at her alarm clock. Faye picked it up and stared at it. "Oh my god is that the time?!?"   
  
"What?"  
  
Faye got out of bed and grabbed a red spring dress and high heels. "I have to go to work."  
  
"Can you take the day off."  
  
After Faye walked in the bathroom she shut the door. Spike could hear make up being moved around and the sink being turned on. Soon Faye walked out already. Faye gave Spike a light kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry but I cant miss work."   
Faye ran out the door and Spike was alone to himself. Spike had his time to plan the night with Faye.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a day of hard labor Faye returned in her red spring dress and her hair was a bit messy. In her hands she held at least two large shopping bags of books. The heat was a little unbearable and unfortunately the air conditioner was not turned on before hand. Faye was happy though that she didn't have to go through dancing over and over to some rap music that was terribly old. None the less Faye liked to dance to that hot beat tune. She liked how it was choreographed but than again her dance teacher could be a real pain in the ass.   
  
Faye quickly went to close all the windows and turn on the air conditioner. Who knew it would be so hot!?! Once the room's started to cool down Faye just stood in front of the A.C while her dress danced below her waist. The cold air blew heavily on her thighs, cooling her body down. Faye relaxed and some tension left her skin. But still after having an argument with a customer at the library, about him having a late fee, Faye wanted to lie down and rest. Pulling off her shoes she lied on the couch.   
  
Her head gently touched the pillow and she fell into a light slumber. Her pale body laid on the sofa while a shadow came near. She didn't feel anything, little think that someone was behind her. She was still awake but she kept her eyes shut. She felt a hand slip gently down her cheek. Realizing the sent of cigarettes and even knowing how the back of his hand felt she melted at his touch.   
  
She never noticed how loving Spike could be if he opened his heart. And that was a beautiful thing to Faye. After all the months of sadness and crying and wondering how she was going to go on without him, she finally had him back begging her to let him stay. Faye only read this in books and felt it in dreams. She never really been loved. Finally Spike was there. Good ol ' Spike.   
  
Spike hand laid right above her lips. He watched her as she puckered her lips and kissed his hand. She continued to place several kisses across his rough skin. She dramatically opened her eyes and gazed at his. Placing her hand on his cheek she looked deeply into his eyes.   
  
"Your eyes....there different.."  
  
Spike merely smiled at her. He loved her so much it was unbearable. He never thought that feelings like that were possible. Julia was very different. She never showed him loving affections somehow by simply kissing his hand or giving him a smile. Oh that smile. Faye has a beautiful smile. Spike really didn't notice how beautiful it was until now. Every time he sees it his heart skips a beat.   
  
"Faye all I want is to be with you. I didn't know what I was thinking when I left. But all that matters are here and now."  
  
Faye weakly smiled. Spike couldn't tell for sure but he could hint her eyes were becoming a little watery. She was so kind so beautiful inside and out. He couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before.   
  
Drawing her into another passion kiss Faye wrapped her arms around his neck. Spike rubbed his hands up and down Faye's back sending her tingles of pleasure. It was getting very hot when all of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
**RING RING**  
  
Faye pulled away from Spike but Spike tried to pull her back.   
  
"No don't get it," Spike said. Faye pulled out beneath Spike and reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Faye it Jet."  
  
"Oh hi what's up?"  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married."  
  
"WHAT!! CONGRAJULATIONS!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Wait a second you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone."  
  
"Well I-I-cant explain it."  
  
"*Laugh* Well who's the lucky woman?" Spike laid on the couch disappointed in Faye. He listened to the phone conversation because the words 'Jet and Congratulations' didn't fit.  
  
"Her names Samantha Well I'll tell you all about it later on. I just wanted to tell you that Samantha wants you to be her maid of honor. And Spi-...do you know about Spike?"  
  
"Yes Jet I know about Spike. What about him." Faye looked at Spike and saw his huge grin.  
  
"Well he's my best man."  
  
"Okay great I'll make sure to tell him that."  
  
"Bye Faye."  
  
"See ya Jet." Faye hung up the phone and walked over to Spike.  
  
"What was that about?" Spike asked.   
  
"Jets getting married and your his best man. You know what that means."  
  
"No what does that mean?"  
  
"That we have to go out and buy them a wedding present." Faye walked into her bedroom while Spike just sat there.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike and Faye walked into a shop filled with glasses, plates and all kinds of beautifully pottery. The place was called "Aristorat". Faye was the only one that was really looking though. She picked up a few objects then set them back down. She was turn to Spike and say "Isn't this beautifully?" Spike would merely nod and follow Faye around the very white covered store.   
  
"I'm going to go this way, you can look over there, "Faye said walking away. Spike turned to the direction that Faye was pointing to and walked off. He just stood there looking at things when a woman walked up to him from behind. She tapped on his shoulder and gave him a huge smile. She had long black hair that was a little frizzy. She also had brown eyes but her facial features weren't beautiful like Fayes.  
  
"Would you like some help?" She asked.  
  
"No thank you." Spike said politely and continued looking for no reason.   
  
"You know this brand is very famous it was made by a French painter named "Francis the 3rd." The woman walked in front of Spike and picked up a glass bowl.  
  
"That's a nice piece but I'm not interested."  
  
"We have this which looks lovely as a vase with flowers." She continued.  
  
"Miss I'm really not interested."  
  
"Oh Okay." Spike started to walk away when, "This piece is amazing on a kitchen table."  
  
"Look will you stop following me!"  
  
"Are you sure mister you wife should love this."  
  
"NO! GO AWAY YOU STAKER!" Spike walked over to Faye leaving a confused woman standing there. She picked up her jacket and started to go to her car.  
  
"Come on Faye I don't like this store." Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the car.  
  
"Um ok." Faye murmured. Once in the car Spike started to drive. "I saw some nice stuff in there."  
  
"I don't think we should get anything from that store though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there weird in there."  
  
"Your weird." Faye said giving him a light push on the arm. (READ THIS INPORTANT!!! GOES WITH STORY!! LITTLE DOES SPIKE NOW HE'S ACCIEDENTLY FOLLOWING THE WOMANS CAR FROM THE STORE. NOT ON PUPOSE THOUGH! That's THE WAY THEY GET TO FAYE'S HOUSE BUT THE WOMAN IN THE CAR THINKS He's PUPOSLY FOLLOING HER!!!)  
  
A police car's sirens turned on once he was behind Spike and Faye. Spike pulled over and the car in front of him pulled over to. The same woman from the store came storming over to the police officer and Spike.  
  
"This man's following me! At the store he said I was following him but I wasn't! Is this some kind of sick joke to get back at me or something!!"  
  
"WHAT! I WASNT FOLLOWING YOU! WHY WOULD I? YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME IN THE STORE! Officer I was telling her to go away but she wouldn't, BECAUSE SHE'S A LUNITIC!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Are you following her now?"  
  
"No officer I'm just going home and this is the way to my house." Faye smiled warmly to herself when she herd Spike call her house his also.  
  
"Alright but this is a warning."  
  
"I CANT BELIVE YOUR LETTING HIM GO!! YOU WAIT TILL ME HUSBAND HEARS ABOUT THIS! YOU JUST WAIT!"  
  
"Yeah yeah...." Spike closed his window and drove the rest of the way home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Spike walked alone to the diner across the street of Fayes apartment. The was the same on with the waffles in Fayes little 'dream'. Spike walked in and took a seat next to the window. The cotton seat felt very comfterble because it seemed to be the only seat in the restaurant that had a cushion on it. The same fat waitress asked him for his order and Spike told her "A coffee and a BLT." The walked away and Spike looked out the window until she finally came with his order.   
  
As she walked toward Spike she tripped over her own feet as the coffee spilled all over the cotton cushioned seat next to him. The waitress got up and ran to the kitchen. When she came back she had a bottle of club soda and salt.  
  
"A restaurant secret. First you pour the club soda all over the stain." She said as she poured the drink over it then she started to rub it in with a cloth. "Than you put the salt on and rub it again. Now we leave it for a few minutes." She followed her own instructions then walked to the kitchen to get another coffee for Spike.  
  
When she returned the stain was completely gone. It was amazing! Spike swore that he would never forget this important way to make a stain disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye sat on her bed with her nose stuck in a book, while Spike was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. (You know brushing teeth, washing face, etc.) She turned the pages quiet bored with the chapter. After taking a drink from her punch and replaced it back on the nightstand, she remembered something she wanted to tell Spike.   
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Today I ran into Mike, he works at the library with me. Anyway he said that was very interesting."  
  
"What?" Spike didn't really listen, he just continued getting his face washed.  
  
"He told me that he has free tickets to go see a dance performance......"  
  
"And...."  
  
"Well. I was thinking I should go see it because its suppose to be excellent and also its impossible to gets tickets to see it."  
  
Spike walked out and glared at Faye, "And leave me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You didn't say my name. You want to go with that Mike guy instead of me?"  
  
"No I just didn't know you had a liking for dance, that's all."  
  
"No I think you just didn't want me to go."  
  
Faye grabbed Spike a small evil grin played on her face. While pulling him closer she gently kissed him on the lips. " I want you to go." Faye said seductively.  
  
"I like this *kiss*. Getting into fights and having make-up sex *kiss*. I can do this."  
  
Faye giggled as she pulled him on her more. Spike's hand accidentally hit the glass of punch and set it flying to the white carpet floor. Faye and Spike stopped kissing and looked at the floor.   
  
Spike tried to get off of Faye to clean up the mess but Faye kept pulling him back onto of her. "Its okay I can get cleaners to come in tomorrow."  
  
"No I learned this way to clean stains like this today." Spike pulled off of Faye and walked into the kitchen. Faye rubbed her eyes in frustration. Spike finally came back with club soda and salt, talking about his encounter at the restaurant with the waitress and the spill. "I remembered she poured this on than rubbed it in....than she poured the salt on it. And now we leave it for a few minutes. But since we have time, why don't we don't something to occupy ourselves.  
  
Spike started to go onto of Faye again, but she threw her hands in the air instead. "NO!" Faye turned to the other side and got under the covers. "No I'm turned off. Forget it."  
  
Spike felt completely disappointed. Sighing he turned off the light and climbed next to Faye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye stood outside of a large building in a beautiful outfit. Her t-shirt was a light blue color and had a very low v-neck with long selves, while her pants were black as were her shoes. Her whole outfit was super tight and made her figure stand out. Faye's hair was put up in a nice fashion way (think of the episode 'Ballad of Fallen Angels' or whatever the hell its called).   
  
She tapped her foot lightly on the pavement. Finally Spike ran out of the building and stood by Faye. Spike had on a simple outfit that was a black grayish color. His hair-what do you think? Faye looked at him and shook her head. "Spike where were you? I must of been waiting forever."  
  
"Well this place is huge its a little hard to find the men's room." Spike put his arm around Fayes waist and led her to the curb. "Man I'm tired."  
  
"I told you."  
  
Spike laughed nervously as Faye glared at him. Some guy in an expensive suit walked up to Faye and tapped her on the shoulder. Faye expression turned from anger to happiness in a split second. She gave the guy a quick hug and let him place a kiss on her cheek. Spike clenched his fist and showed his teeth. Faye turned back to Spike and gave him a smile. "Spike this Michael he works with me in the library.  
  
Michael gave a millionaire smile and made him look even more dashing. He was very attractive looking and Spike couldn't help but be jealous. He looked just as good as Spike but he had better clothing and took care of his hair. (DONT THINK WHAT YOUR THINKING! I LOVE SPIKE'S HAIR!)   
  
"Well lets go get something to eat. I believe that Tom and George are awaiting us." Michael said. He stepped off the curb and into the street to stop a taxi. Immediately a car in yellow stopped and opened its door to Spike and Faye. Michael opened his hand to Faye. "Ladies first."   
  
Faye laughed and stepped into the car. Michael jumped in after her and Spike had to sit in the front with the driver. Spike's anger was reaching its limit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The restaurant was a little to fancy for Spike and Faye. The walls were covered with white delicate wallpapers and the furniture was 'to die for.' The waiter with his fake French accent lead Michael, Spike, and Faye to a table which was already occupied by two men. One was the asswhole, Tom, that kissed Faye. The other guy looked familiar but Spike couldn't remember were he had seen him. He was also very attractive as much as Spike and Michael. Unfortunately Tom was attractive but not as much. Sadly all three of them had the hotts for Faye.   
  
Plus Faye's chest was just popping out of her shirt, screaming "HELLO LOOK AT ME!!" Which made alto of men turn and look at her. Faye was defiantly the most attractive girl in the whole restaurant. Faye sat between Michael and Spike and they started to talk about things, except Spike. He was trying to find out where he had seen George.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Spike. He had seen George when he was spying on Faye in the dance company place. Spike let a small grin play on his face. He had a god feeling that George was a good guy and wasn't the type that is trying to steal Faye like Michael and Tom.   
  
Out of no where a hand grabbed Spike by the collar and pulled him up. Spike looked at his face and didn't recognize him. His eyes were brown and so was his hair. He was really built and it was a little disturbing.   
  
"You like to stalk people?" He yelled at Spike.  
  
"What?" Spike started to get up when his hand once again, accidentally hit Faye's glass of wine. The wine spilled all over Faye's left breast. "Oh damn not again. Sorry Faye."  
  
"Look you shouldn't of followed my wife around." The man shouted.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's my wife!" He said pointing to a woman at a table. Spike remembered her. She was the woman from the store that was following him and then told the police that he was following her instead!   
  
Michael wet the table cloth and started to clean the stain on Faye's shirt. "Oh no that will stain terribly." He wasn't really cleaning it. He was feeling Faye's breast completely.  
  
Spike stared at Faye's breast being felt up, while the man held Spike still and screamed at him. Faye just looked at Spike worried and at the man. Quickly glancing at her breast than back at Spike and the man. She really didn't mind her breast being 'cleaned'. Faye at the moment was to confused to really notice what was happening.   
  
Spike kept looking at Faye's breast being felt in all direction by Michael. He would have pulled away but the guy kept pulling his attention to him.   
  
LOL! What will he do?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHAHA CLIFHANGER! Sorry bout the spelling and grammar I suck at it. LOL Well hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Well R+R!!   
MWAZ! 


End file.
